<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>救赎 by RiverFragrance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357184">救赎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance'>RiverFragrance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Galileo (Japan TV), Scoop! (2016 Japan Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossover, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>岸谷美砂X都城静</p>
<p>大开脑洞下的练手之作，请谨慎观看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kishitani Misa/Miyakonojō Shizuka</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 往昔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC预警<br/>天雷预警<br/>悲情预警<br/>渣男遇上小辣椒预警<br/>开放式结局带BE倾向预警</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“神原敦子小姐，你被逮捕了。”<br/>
岸谷美砂注视着眼前仪态尽失、失魂落魄的女演员，不禁心生同情。走出大楼前，她特意脱下身上的外套披在神原头上，刻意遮住女演员泪痕斑斑的苍白脸庞，对此信念坍塌的神原没有任何反应——她已经彻底崩溃了。<br/>
将神原押送至警车的路上，岸谷捕捉到一个熟悉的细响。那是快门被摁响的声音，这个声音见证过她梦想的兴起和破灭，承载着那段不堪回首的过去。敏锐地侧身挡住弯腰坐进车厢的神原，岸谷转身直面声音的来源。<br/>
马路对面静静停着一辆老款奔驰，那个曾经以为不再见面的人，正和她隔着单反镜头遥遥相望。<br/>
岸谷愣住了。<br/>
“你跟那个狗仔认识？”一旁的同僚发现她的异样。<br/>
“他是我以前学校摄影社的老前辈，都城静。”<br/>
最后三个字就像是解除封印的命令，一瞬间，所有尘封的回忆如潮水般朝她袭来。</p><p>樱惠女学院高中部<br/>
走进久违的摄影社，岸谷细细抚摸着书架上的摄影集，心情难得地轻松。<br/>
今年年底将要参加大学入学考试的她由于课业紧张，自本学期初便已半退出摄影社。这次回来纯粹是因为社团举办活动人手不足，需要额外支援的缘故。对此岸谷并不介意，事实上，她很庆幸有这个理由可以让自己从书山题海中暂时逃脱出来，重拾昔日爱好。<br/>
拿起桌上的相机，岸谷兴致盎然地拍着窗外景致。田径场上足球部的集训、食堂附近三五成群的学生、校门口经过的孩童、天空飞过的群鸟……从显示屏中回看，她微微皱了皱眉。<br/>
总觉得欠缺了点什么。<br/>
“如果你拍得不够好，那是因为你靠得不够近。”耳畔传来一个声音。<br/>
岸谷吓了一跳，回头发现一个身材颀长的男子站在她背后。<br/>
“对不起，我吓到你了吗？”男子双手举起与耳同高。<br/>
“你是谁？”岸谷警戒地问。<br/>
“我是今天受邀来为摄影社作讲座的都城静。”<br/>
岸谷略带惊讶地瞪大眼睛，上下打量着都城静，他长得和她想象中完全不一样。根据社长给她的资料，都城静是多年前隔壁男校的毕业生，隔壁男校和岸谷所读的女学院有着共办社团的传统，因此都城静也是岸谷所在摄影社的首任社长。与大部分学生将社团当作兴趣消遣不一样，都城静似乎一开始便是将摄影当成理想而努力，毕业后他走上了专业摄影的道路，如今在一家有名的杂志社里当摄影师。岸谷原以为他是那种老成持重、永远穿着摄影背心的老前辈，没想到一身雅痞风格的他看起来如此年轻不羁。<br/>
都城静没有因为岸谷的审视目光感到任何不适，他开玩笑似的保持投降姿势接受岸谷打量。“怎么样？要不要我把驾照拿出来给你查验？”<br/>
“对不起，是我失礼了，前辈。”意识到自己的冒昧，岸谷垂下眼睑道歉。<br/>
“你还挺多疑的，以后可以考虑去当警察。”都城静伸手右手，“把相机给我。”<br/>
岸谷不满地瞪着他，没有行动。<br/>
都城静一把夺过岸谷手中的相机翻弄起来。<br/>
“你想干什么？”岸谷扑过去想将相机抢回来。<br/>
都城静抓住岸谷的肩膀，将相机放到她的眼前，“你的焦距调错了。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“你用这个设置再去拍同样的景色。”都城静将调好的相机递给岸谷。<br/>
岸谷半信半疑地拿着相机拍起照来，“真的不一样！”<br/>
“变焦镜头要靠摄影师根据经验去调焦，不同的焦距出来的感觉不一样。这也是专业摄影师存在的意义，否则满大街都是有照相功能手机的人，我早就失业了。”都城静很是自信。<br/>
“那你刚刚说拍得不够好是因为靠得不够近是什么意思？”<br/>
“那是摄影师卡帕的名言，也是我所钟爱的一句话。如果你想拍出足球部集训时那种挥洒汗水的青春感觉，你不应该在这里拍，而是要真正走到他们面前，去感受那种气氛。”都城静凑近岸谷的面前，手指指向外面的田径场。<br/>
“受教了，前辈。”一向高傲的岸谷心跳突然失调。<br/>
“不敢当，学妹。”都城静笑着拍了拍她的肩膀。<br/>
那是他们第一次见面。</p><p>再见都城静，已经是岸谷大学二年级的事。<br/>
岸谷如愿考入帝都大学法学院，成为一名法学系的学生。这天下午，她和同学佳子一起出去逛街，恰巧经过案发现场。<br/>
“美砂，快走吧！”看到远远地上一堆血迹，佳子吓到花容失色。<br/>
从小对侦探小说非常感兴趣的岸谷不为所动，继续往冷巷走去，“要走你走，我去看看发生什么事情。”<br/>
“这种热闹有什么好看啊！说不定是凶杀案！”佳子拼命拉扯着岸谷。<br/>
“是抢劫案啦！伤者还活着，可是说不定行凶者还在附近，小姑娘还是快走吧！”一个人影从阴暗处走出来。<br/>
“啊！！！”听到这话，佳子忙不迭扔下岸谷逃之夭夭。<br/>
“是你？”岸谷认出来者正是当年的都城前辈。<br/>
“哦？我当是谁呢，原来是美砂学妹。”都城静眯了眯眼睛。<br/>
“你怎么会在这里？”<br/>
“算我倒霉，去新闻发布会的路上经过这冷巷听到伤者最后的呼救，进来一看就发现她倒在地上。我检查过她还有气，只是晕了过去，于是打了电话报警，估计警方已经在过来的路上。真是可惜呀，那对明星情侣绯闻传了那么多年，终于支起金屏风说有重要事情宣布，不知道采访那小子一个人能不能兼顾摄影，可千万别给同行挤到角落里了。”都城静絮絮叨叨地抱怨着。<br/>
“人都伤成这样了你还想着拍照？”岸谷跑到伤者跟前，急切地呼唤着，“你醒醒，振作一点！”<br/>
“她伤的是头部，你胡乱搬动她恐怕会加重伤情。”都城静抱住岸谷拉开她。<br/>
“你这人真冷漠！”岸谷用力踩了都城静一脚。<br/>
“像你这样一上来什么不懂就去乱动只会让事情更糟！”尽管岸谷的高跟鞋对都城静的脚造成剧痛，可他并没有松手。<br/>
“是你们报的案吗？”<br/>
两人怒目对视之际，警察和救护车赶了过来。</p><p> “终于录完口供，一轮下来几个小时过去了，今天又是做白工。”都城静伸了个懒腰，“我到现在都还没有吃晚饭，一起去吃宵夜吧美砂，我请。”<br/>
“你请我就一定要去了吗？”岸谷不屑地瞄了他一眼。<br/>
“那你请我吧，我不介意。”都城静嬉皮笑脸地回答。<br/>
“为什么我要请你？”<br/>
“我的脚背被你的高跟鞋踩伤了，难道你不应该赔礼吗？这就是你对前辈的礼节？”都城静装出一副严肃的样子。<br/>
“你……”<br/>
看着岸谷语塞的样子，都城静笑了，“好了好了，我跟你开玩笑的，我请你又怎么样？我一个上班族总不可能让还在上学的后辈破费的。”</p><p>岸谷今天才发现原来自己对嬉皮笑脸的人毫无抵抗力，否则她不能解释为什么自己会那么顺从地跟着都城静去吃宵夜。饭后，两人散步到停车场取车。<br/>
“美砂，”走到一处僻静的街角，都城静停了下来，“你要不要跟我交往试试看？”<br/>
“你到底在说什么啊？”重遇都城静后，岸谷发现他和印象中的前辈迥然不同，又或者他一直都是这样，只是自己之前没有发现？<br/>
“我说，我们交往试试看吧。”都城静很好心地一字一句重复着。<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
都城静没有说话，他将岸谷困在墙壁和自己之间，静静地望着她。忽然，他低头攫住岸谷的嘴唇吻了起来，完全没有反应过来的岸谷呆在那里，傻傻地任由都城静的唇舌肆意地攻城略地。<br/>
一吻终了，都城静一改之前狂放的作风，轻抚岸谷的上唇，“因为这个。”<br/>
“啪！”岸谷回过神来，一耳光打在都城静的脸上，高傲地宣告，“这就是我的答案！”<br/>
都城丝毫没有被扇耳光的不快，望着佳人远去的背影，他大声喊道：“我会让你回心转意的。”</p><p>……<br/>
“在想什么？”伴随绵绵密密的细吻印在她的背脊，枕边人低声问到。<br/>
“在想我最后为什么会让你得逞。”岸谷转身望着睡眼惺忪的都城静，这个与她交往了三个月的男人。<br/>
“有什么好想的，还不是因为小美砂也喜欢我。”都城静搂住岸谷。<br/>
岸谷满脸通红，嘴硬抵赖道：“谁喜欢你了，不要脸！”<br/>
“如果你不喜欢我却呆在我床上，那才是真的不要脸，不过我不介意，我喜欢小美砂就好了。”还是那副吊儿郎当的嘴脸。<br/>
肉麻！岸谷恼羞成怒瞪了他一眼。<br/>
“好了好了，换一个理由。”都城静一副宠溺的口吻，“因为我长得帅，行了吧？女人对帅哥总是另眼相看。”<br/>
岸谷扑哧一笑，摸上都城静的下颚，“就凭你这张胡子拉碴的脸恐怕没什么说服力。”<br/>
都城静一愣，摸了摸自己的脸，异样的手感似乎证明岸谷所言非虚。他沉思了好一会儿，像是作出了一个格外重要的决定，“既然如此，你帮我把胡子刮掉吧。”<br/>
“好。”<br/>
肥皂揉搓成泡沫状涂在他的脸上，岸谷拿起刮胡刀小心翼翼地进行操作。<br/>
“美砂......”<br/>
“别说话，我不想割伤你的脖子！”岸谷如临大敌。<br/>
“美砂......”坐在椅子上的都城静双手放在她的腰间，示意稍安勿躁，“我在考虑重新回到社会新闻部。”<br/>
岸谷放下刮胡刀，惊讶地看着他。她知道都城静一年前主动申请从社会新闻部调到娱乐部，至于原因他一直讳莫如深，她也曾旁敲侧击过，但怎么样也撬不开他的嘴巴。岸谷猜想他一定是遇到某些重大变故才有此决定，她选择尊重他。<br/>
“颓了一年怎么样也颓够了，是时候要回到正轨上来，我打算回到社会新闻部慢慢熬资历往上爬。要不然你一个堂堂帝都大学的高材生配我这个跑娱乐线的二流摄影，怎么也说不过去。”都城静少有地认真。<br/>
“你知道我不在乎这个。”<br/>
“可是我在乎。”<br/>
岸谷突然有种想哭的感觉，从来没有一个男人能让她放弃骄傲，放弃自尊，不顾后果地和他在一起；同样地，从来没有一个男人能为她改变人生轨迹，改变职业道路，只为能配得上她。只有他。<br/>
“美砂。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“你救了我，真的，你救了我。”<br/>
岸谷发现自己无法自拔地爱上了这个男人。<br/>
“这个以后再说，我得趁着泡沫未散先解决掉你的胡子。”不习惯表露真情实感，她生硬地转换话题。强行将都城静的头掰向镜子，岸谷借机低头掩饰自己微微湿润的双眼。</p><p>刮完胡子后，岸谷和都城静各自拿着胶片相机互拍起来，这是他们之间的小情趣，透过相机捕取爱侣的模样。不得不说，和都城静交往这三个月来，岸谷的摄影技术可谓进步神速。<br/>
“阿静刮完胡子整个人都不同呢。”<br/>
“我就说你当初是因为我长得帅才跟我在一起。”<br/>
“才怪！”<br/>
“不是因为我的样子，那就是因为我身体咯？好吧，这样也不错。”<br/>
“都城静你在乱说什么啊……”<br/>
“请问，我是不是打扰了？”<br/>
一个违和的声音出现在对话当中。<br/>
岸谷望向大门，一个拖着行李箱的陌生女人不知道什么时候出现在都城静的家中，手里拿着一串钥匙。<br/>
慌忙敛了敛下垂的衣领，岸谷望向房子的主人，“她是？”<br/>
都城静眼中闪过一丝愧疚和不自在，“定子，我老婆。”<br/>
“不要这样说，我们没有正式入籍，严格来说只是尚未彻底破裂的事实婚姻而已。我没有做老婆的义务，也不需要所谓的妻子权利，请不用介意我的存在。我出差回来放下行李箱就走了，你们继续。”定子一副见惯不怪的样子翩然离去。<br/>
“美砂……”<br/>
“你有老婆？”岸谷从来不知道自己在知道面对这种狗血的情况还可以如此镇定，看来自己至少在专业选择上没有看走眼。<br/>
“你听见她说的，我们没有正式结婚！而且我跟她的感情已经……”<br/>
“够了！” 定子越是落落大方，岸谷越觉得自己像个笑话。她快速捡起自己的外套和私人物品准备离开。<br/>
“美砂你听我解释！”都城静抱住了她。<br/>
岸谷扬起手中的胶片相机作势砸到他头上，都城静连忙抱着头大喊：“不要用那台相机，那是1982年生产的胶片机，现在已经停产，如果砸坏了很难找到适配的零部件去修理！”<br/>
岸谷停下了手，她推开都城静，打开相机后盖取出胶卷撕扯着其中的胶片，将曝光的底片扔到他身上，她咬牙切齿一字一句地说道：“以后不要再让我见到你。”<br/>
即使避免不了在这场狗血大戏中扮演跳梁小丑的角色，至少她还能决定什么时候谢幕离场。<br/>
她走出了他的家。一路上她一次也没有回头，她知道他在阳台上目送她远去的背影。正正是因为这样，她才不能回头。<br/>
骄傲如岸谷美砂，绝对不允许自己在男人面前落泪，尤其面对的是曾经深爱过的男人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 今日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 那段短暂的恋情是岸谷这一辈子也不愿意提起的回忆，为了忘掉一切，她申请了一个交换生项目去美国进修一学期，新的环境和新的朋友给了她重新开始的勇气。当游学结束的时候，岸谷觉得自己已经成功地将那个男人抛诸脑后。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 只是这段感情带来的副作用并不能完全消失：从此她更加珍惜自己仅存的自尊心，不管遇到如何心动的男人也绝不低下自己高贵的头颅；从此她对都城静这类型长相的男人存在先入为主的叛逆感，就算对方是气质背景大相径庭的物理学准教授也不例外。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669"><span class="ql-font-simsun"> 有时候经过报摊，岸谷还是忍不住停下脚步去翻看那本《 </span> Scoop <span class="ql-font-simsun"> ！》杂志，状似无意地寻找那个熟悉的名字。让她倍感失望的是，“都城静”这三个字逐渐与丑闻偷拍挂钩，他也不再是该杂志社的专职记者，而是成为了一名自由新闻工作者，准确来说，是自由狗仔。 </span></p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 这个男人无药可救了，自己离开他果然是一件正确无比的事情，岸谷心想。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 落魄狗仔和精英刑警，他们俩应该再无交集了吧？ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 直到今天。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 处理完神原敦子的逮捕手续，岸谷走出警署，那台停在警署门口的二手奔驰向她鸣笛。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “这里！这里！”车里的人挥了挥手。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 岸谷加快了脚步。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静从车窗里伸出头来，“美砂！美砂！岸谷美砂！” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 在大庭广众之下听到有人大喊自己的闺名，岸谷感到无地自容。她快步走到车前，低声恶狠狠地问：“你到底想怎样？” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静亮出如沐春风的笑容，“好多年没见，过来跟你打声招呼。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “招呼打完了，你可以走了。”岸谷丝毫不给他好脸色。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “不要这样，美砂。好歹我们也是……朋友一场，难得见面，一起去喝杯酒叙叙旧吧。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “不好意思，我没有兴趣。”岸谷准备走人。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静见状跳下车子锁好车门，拦在岸谷面前，“等等，不喝酒也行，我记得你以前很喜欢这里附近一家店的咖啡，我们去喝咖啡，就给我一杯咖啡的时间，可以吗？” </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun">见对方一副不到黄河心不死的样子，加上周围同僚们八卦的眼神，岸谷暗自咒骂一句后不情不愿地答允，“好吧，就一杯咖啡。” </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 咖啡店的落地玻璃前，身穿高级行政套装的干练丽人和潦倒邋遢的中年男人坐在小桌的两端，这画面着实有点突兀。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun">  “想不到你真的听取我的意见去当警察，挺好的，警察这工作挺适合你的。” 都城静紧张地喝了一口咖啡，首先打开话匣子。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “都城前辈，请不要自作多情。”岸谷放下咖啡杯，“从警是我个人的追求，与其他人的想法无关。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静脸上闪现一丝尴尬，但他很快便调整过来，“不管怎么说，你真的很厉害，今天逮捕神原敦子的时候把她裹得严严实实，连我都抓拍不到她的正面。真可惜啊，著名女演员设计谋害秘密恋爱的剧团男友可是大新闻呢！” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “都城前辈，如果你约我出来是为了谈神原敦子的事情的话，我只能告诉你无可奉告。作为警方不得将搜查信息随意透露给公众，尤其是媒体从业人员，请你多多谅解。”岸谷表现出公事公办的样子。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “你以为我约你出来是为了搜集情报？” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “我不觉得除此之外我们还有什么好谈。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “美砂，对不起。”都城静正襟危坐，半低着头，“当年的事，我欠你一句道歉。我不是有意要隐瞒。我知道时隔多年，再怎么解释也是于事无补。我只想说，对不起。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “道歉接受，我可以走了吗？”岸谷拿起咖啡纸杯往门外走去，不管内心何其激荡，脸上仍不见一丝波澜。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun">  “岸谷，最近有同事见到你和一个狗仔走得挺近。本来这是你的个人私事，作为上司不应该多加干涉。但是对方职业实在敏感，狗仔和警察在一起被人看到，很容易会惹出话题或者不必要的麻烦。你是个优秀的警察，我相信你熟知警察行为守则，什么该做什么不该做，什么该说什么不该说，你都应该心中有数，我希望你能够懂得权衡分野利弊。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 岸谷回想起早前间宫的话，心中感到无比烦躁。按照她一贯的风格，她应该当场反驳回去。但是事涉都城静，不管岸谷如何舌如巧簧也无法光明正大地宣告自己和都城静清清白白毫无瓜葛。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “岸谷，”太田川走到她的桌前，递给她一沓单据，“这是之前你上交的报销单据，会计说帝都大学那边还要补充一些资料，你最好抽空去跑一趟。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “不去不去不去！”想起那个长得酷似都城静的理工宅男，岸谷抱住自己的脑袋拼命摇头，“我看到那张脸就烦！我怕我去到一生气会忍不住拆了他的霸王龙！” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 太田川莫名其妙地摸摸头，“这样的话我先把单据放这里，你自己掂量着。不过我建议你早点解决早点了事，因为这个月的报销期限就在本周，要是错过的话你就要等……” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “行了！我拿着！我去！我去了不行吗？”岸谷一手拿过太田川手里的单据，不胜其烦地答到。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “明明我是你前辈但你却从来不用敬语，这也算了。报销这事我也只是好心提醒你一下，谁知道好心没好报。”太田川嘟囔着走开。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “铃铃铃……”电话响起，岸谷不耐烦地接起电话：“喂，我是岸谷。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “美砂，你今晚有空吗？”电话传来一个岸谷最不想听到的声音。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “没有，请不要再打电话骚扰我！” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “我要见你，非常要紧的事情。”都城静声音非常正经。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “我不要见你。”岸谷斩钉截铁地回答。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “你没有时间不要紧，我可以到警署等你。你知道我做哪一行，我不怕等人。”都城静没有给岸谷逃避的机会。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “你不要过来！”岸谷尖叫道，意外引来办公室其他人惊讶的目光，她连忙降低音量，“我今天要外出一趟，不在警署，我忙完之后给你打电话。” </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “好，要是你今晚不给我打电话，明天一早我就去警署截你。”没有给岸谷回答的时间，都城静迅速挂掉电话。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “烂人！”岸谷咬牙切齿地盯着手中的电话，内心狂叫道。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 夜幕下的代官山，一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影靠近都城静的车子。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 咚咚咚，都城静闻声摇下车窗，“美砂，你干嘛大晚上戴墨镜？” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “你不是让我过来找你吗？我来了，快让我上车。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静愣了一下，对副驾驶座上的新手记者说：“野火，你下去一下，我跟她有话要说。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 行川野火呆呆地点了点头，钻出车子给岸谷让出了座位。她给岸谷轻轻鞠了一躬，望向都城静：“那我先到附近逛逛，静前辈到时候再给我打电话吧。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 岸谷摘下墨镜，目送野火渐行渐远的背影，颇有感触，“这小姑娘喜欢你。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “野火？怎么可能？她只是一个新手记者，跟着我搭档蹲新闻。”都城静第一时间连连否认。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “她喜欢你，她看你的眼神跟当初我看你的眼神一模一样。”岸谷伤感地喃喃自语，没等都城静反应过来，她又变回了公事公办的模样，“说吧，找我有什么事情。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “那个连环杀人犯松永后天就要到现场指证，我想拍到他的近照。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “你要我来找你就是为了这件事？” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静点点头。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 岸谷深深吸了口气，压下满腹怒火，“第一，现场指证的时候媒体只可以在特定的区域拍照，我个人不觉得你可以在严密防范下拍到松永近照；第二，我不负责松永的案件，因此我不可能也不会给你行方便，事实上我现在和将来都不能也不会给你开后门；第三，我来这里是想告诉你，以后你不要再找我，尤其不要到警署找我，你已经给我带来足够多的麻烦了。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “你是怕别人看到我们在一起吗？也是啊，你现在是警视厅的警部补，帝都大学的精英，我只是一个中年失意人人喊打的狗仔，我们早已经是云泥之别。或许我应该感谢你还是给我留了几分情面，没有装作不认识我的样子。”都城静自嘲道。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “你曾经可以改过，是你自己选择放弃！是你选择要跟你的那些狐朋狗友混在一起！是你自己选择过这种负债累累人不人鬼不鬼的生活！”岸谷反驳着。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静下颚抽动了一下，似是怒火中烧：“是啊！我自甘堕落！是我自己要过这种生活。难得你还会去特地查我的底细，我以为你当初一走了之后就不闻不问。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “我不需要去查你的底细，你是在警方这儿是挂了名的狗仔。不用我去打听，你的事迹自动就会传到我的耳朵里。所以你知道我为什么会说你不可能拍到松永的近照了吧？后天的行动警方已经部署好一切防着你这样狗仔。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静叹了一口气，瘫倒在驾驶座上，“美砂，我年纪不小了，不可能一辈子当狗仔，我想转跑社会新闻，松永事件就是我的机会。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “是因为刚刚那个记者吗？你是因为她才这样做吗？” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静没有回答。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 岸谷觉得心中有些悲凉：“我当年做不到的事情，她做到的，恭喜她。” </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “美砂，”都城静握住她的手，“我当年是真的想要为你而改变！我和定子在事发前半年就已经有分居共识，只是她出差去了好长时间，我们没能来得及正式了结。你离开我家里后，我去过帝都找你，可是他们说你出国了。我对你是认真的，我是真心喜欢你，想要跟你在一起。” </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “我当时也是真心喜欢你，所以我不能容下任何的欺骗。”岸谷吸了吸鼻子。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “那你现在还喜欢我吗？”都城静凑到岸谷跟前，轻声问到。没等岸谷回答他便精准地封住了她的嘴。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 事隔多年，这个男人的吻技大有长进，也不知道经过了多少前任指导才得出这样的成果，岸谷迷迷糊糊地想着。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静肆意地吻着她的耳垂和脸颊，轨迹一路向下。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “美砂，我们去后座吧。”他解开了她的领扣。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “不要，我不要在车里。”岸谷揉着他凌乱的卷发。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “我抱你去。”都城静拉开了前后座分隔的帘布。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “要是让交通课的同事看到我现在这样子……”岸谷打断他的动作，一边重新拉上帘布一边热吻他的耳后。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “没关系的，后座的车窗贴了挡光贴纸。我正在蹲守着偶像天王和素人约会的新闻，不能离开这车子。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 岸谷迷蒙的眼睛瞬间清明，她一把推开都城静跑出车子。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “美砂……”都城静追了上去，迎接他的是岸谷直捣要害的一脚。 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “啊！”都城静痛得蹲在地上，“你这是伤害罪！” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “当我说不要的时候，我的意思就是我不想这样做。如果你一定要继续，我只能采取方法自卫。”岸谷跑出十米外，顺了顺微乱的头发，扣上领口的扣子，“我这样做也是帮你省钱，至少这一段时间，你都不会有心思去风俗店。” </span>
</p>
<p><span class="ql-font-simsun"> “美砂 </span> <span class="ql-font-simsun"> ......” </span></p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> “都城静，做个人吧！给我留点尊严也给你自己留点尊严，我不是那种可以将就在你车后座的女人，过去不是，现在不是，将来也不是！”岸谷喘着气，带着哭腔大喊着。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 都城静停下追赶的脚步，伤感和失望的神情同样出现在他脸上。他想说点什么，最终还是吞了下去。过了好一阵子，他低沉地说了一句：“我从来都没有当你是那种女人，过去没有，现在没有，我永远都不会这样想。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ql-font-simsun"> 说罢，他转身钻回车里，大力摔上车门，驾驶着车子扬长而去，独留岸谷一人在原地自怜自叹。 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 他终究是成功了。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 与都城静见面后的第三天，岸谷在警署收到了一个包裹，包裹上没有留寄件人的姓名，可她知道是谁寄来的——那是一本相册，相册里面都是当年她和都城静恋爱时对方为她拍下的生活照。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 看着照片里眉梢间充满甜蜜和爱意的自己，岸谷有些恍惚。她忘了自己也曾有这样娇媚的小女儿态，她忘了自己也曾如此深爱过一个男人。当这些照片像证据一样摊在面前时，岸谷觉得自己仿佛在阅读着一个陌生人的青春。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 随着相册一同寄来的还有这些相片的底片以及当年在争执中被自己撕扯损毁的那卷胶片。岸谷不知道都城静为什么要寄这些东西过来，是想让自己思忆旧情？还是告诉自己他已经放下所有的羁绊？ </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 岸谷一时间不知道自己更愿意相信哪个可能。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 她茫然地从位置上站起来，打算到自动贩卖机处买杯咖啡清醒一下头脑。当她行至走廊时，一个意想不到的人出现在走廊的另一端。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 那是都城静，他在太田川的押送下带着手铐向着她缓缓步近。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> “这个人怎么了？”岸谷听到自己在问太田川。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 太田川让都城静停住脚步，自己稍稍离开走到岸谷跟前，他用轻蔑的语气说道：“这个狗仔可真有本事，居然能够突破防线跑到松永面前，我们抓住了他却让他的同事抢拍成功，估计不出几天松永的照片就会见报。现在厅里可是大为光火，这家伙恐怕得吃上几天牢饭了。” </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> “警官，你们在那边窃窃私语到底说完了没有？”都城静在一旁不耐烦地嚷嚷。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> “行了行了，你这老油条还真迫不及待了不是？走吧走吧！”太田川回到都城静身后，一脸无可奈何的样子。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 眼看着两人渐行渐远，岸谷终于忍不住喊了一声，“都城静！” </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 都城静和太田川闻声停下脚步，前者没有回头。过了大约三秒，他冷冷的回道：“请问岸谷警官找我有何贵干？” </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 难过与自尊心让岸谷说不出只言片语，她欲言又止地咬咬牙，最终朝太田川轻轻摇了摇头，太田川见状会意地继续押送都城静离去。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 在那一个瞬间，岸谷意识到这个男人正在一步一步走出她的世界。 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 如果早知在这种情况下再度相见，她宁愿他们再也不见，岸谷在盾牌后面注视着二十米以外正在与凶徒纠缠的都城静。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 半个小时前，警署接到重大警情。较早前东京都内发生凶杀案，一名怀疑精神失常的男子接连杀害三人，其中包括一名接报上门的警察，男子随后挟持一名相信是他女儿的人质与一名身份不明的男子在市区游荡，目前正在岸谷所属警署的辖区内徘徊。身为搜查课一员的岸谷与同僚带上装备赶往现场，万万没想到那名身份不明的男子正是都城静。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> “没事的，再等一会儿，我正在安抚他！”都城静向警方挥手示意。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 都到这时候了，这人怎么还是如此吊儿郎当，一点也没有当人质的自觉！岸谷恨恨地想着。她依稀认出凶徒正是都城静的好友恰拉源，当年她把他归为“带坏男朋友的猪朋狗友”一类。都城静总说，恰拉是他很重要的朋友，他不能放任他不管。而岸谷只觉得他不过是想扮演救世主的角色，幻想凭借一己之力将恰拉源的人生扳正，却不管这对自己的人生造成多大的负面影响，为此两人没少吵架。如今看来，自己又一次正确了，岸谷苦涩地咧咧嘴。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 都城静和恰拉源在高架桥下谈天说地，看得出他很努力地试图平复恰拉源的情绪，只可惜收效甚微，现场仍然处于胶着的状态。忽然，岸谷眼尖地发现一个瘦小的身影正瑟缩在不远处的汽水箱子后面，探出相机准备记录着眼前这场关乎生死存亡的对峙。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 这太荒谬了！岸谷心里呼喊着。正当她暗自谋划着将那个叫野火的小记者带离现场时，正和都城静聊得兴高采烈的恰拉源错眼间发现了那台对准他的相机。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 恰拉源愤怒地高举手枪朝野火冲去。千钧一发之际，都城静和岸谷美砂同时行动：前者拉住恰拉源持枪的右手，后者冲进包围圈近距离朝恰拉源开枪。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 两声枪声伴随着若干快门声同时响起，都城静和恰拉源应声落地，时间仿佛在这一秒静止。一片静寂中，岸谷越过肩胛中枪、不能动弹的恰拉源，慢慢踱到都城静面前。对方靠在墙壁上重重喘着气，他的左手紧紧捂住腹部，鲜血在手下汩汩冒出。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> “美砂……”都城静艰难地发声，“你救了我，真的，你救了我。如果不是你及时开枪，恰拉打中的会是这里。”他高举右手指向太阳穴，作出一个颇具戏剧性的手势。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 尽管此刻心中充满后怕与恐惧，岸谷脸上意外地露出一抹笑容。这实在太荒谬了！她再一次对自己说。她和都城静四目交投，两人同时大笑出声。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> “等你真的活下来再说吧。”岸谷望向路口刚刚赶到的救护车，笑声过后是一片酸楚。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 医护人员和周遭戒备的警员一涌而上，包围住都城静和恰拉源。岸谷在人群中徐徐转身，走到汽水箱前蹲了下来。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 野火紧紧搂住手中的相机，视线上移望向岸谷，“警官……” </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> “你去陪着他吧。”岸谷轻轻对野火说道。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 反应过来的野火点点头，连跑带爬地奔都城静。岸谷站直身子，往反方向走去，脸颊的肌肉不由自主地抽动着。突然，背后传来了熟悉的呼声—— </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> “美砂！” </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 岸谷没有回头，她知道他在目送她远去的背影。正正是因为这样，她才不能回头。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-54265669">
  <span class="ql-author-54265669"> 骄傲如岸谷美砂，绝对不允许自己在男人面前落泪，尤其面对的是曾经深爱过的男人。 </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>